


Wordplay

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [40]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fifteen year old Alura, Frank discussions of racism, Gen, Sixteen year old CJ, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Civics Class was always interesting





	Wordplay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, more "Family Matters", this time we're doing a bit of social commentary. With all the backlash surrounding the NFL lately and the whole white supremacist CRAP, I started wondering how our two favorite OCs might view these events some twenty years from now.
> 
> Don't like? That's fine, Like it? let me know, either way enjoy :=)
> 
> ** Note, the 'N-word' is mentioned here, but is only used as an example it is NOT INTENDED TO BE DIRECTED ANY PERSON OR GROUP **

******

Otto Binder High School's civics teacher, Mr. Davis was a rather odd fellow. Looking more like a middle-aged, balding accountant, he often surprised his students with his frank and honest talks about things like race, religion, and politics, as well as his interesting--and in some parents opinions--provoking conversations about these topics. Currently he stood in front of the white board writing a word on it in large letters

N-I-G-G-E-R

A gasp went up from the class as he finished writing the word and underlined it

"Who can say this word without a problem?" Mr. Davis asked

A hand went up "A black person?"

Mr. Davis nodded " _Only_ black person?" he questioned

A confused murmur went through the room "Why can only a black person say this word, but someone like me can't?" he challenged. He looked around the room "ah, Ms. Olsen, you're black aren't you?"

Alura Olsen looked up, startled "Er...half black" she answered

"So, can you say this word?" Mr. Davis challenged

"No one can say it, black or white," Alura said simply "it's offensive to everyone"

"Is it?" Mr. Davis questioned "but its just a word, how can a 'word' be offensive?" he looked over and then pointed at her blue-haired companion "Ms. Danvers, your opinion?"

"Context" CJ said simply

"Ah," Mr. Davis nodded " _now_ we're getting somewhere. Please, Ms. Danvers, continue"

"It all depends on context," CJ continued "here, when we're just talking about it, no, its not offensive, but when you use it with the intent to hurt someone _then_ it becomes offensive"

Mr. Davis nodded "Class, a round of applause for Ms. Danvers," he praised "she's exactly right, it all depends on how you say or use the word that gives it its power. Ms. Danvers, both of your parents are women, yes?"

"That's right" CJ nodded

"So, what would you do if I were to throw you out of this room and call you...a 'lesbo dyke'?"

"I'd probably be forced to break your jaw. sir" CJ replied

A laugh went through the room

"She's not kidding" Alura warned

"But you're not going to break my jaw simply because I said it as a hypothetical?" Mr. Davis asked

"No," CJ shook her head "I know that you were just using it as an example"

Mr. Davis nodded "Now, does anyone remember the NFL controversy about the national anthem a few years back?" he asked, a few people nodded "now," he began, erasing the word on the white board "do people have to stand for the national anthem?" he asked

Another confused murmur went through the class "Ms. Danvers? Ms. Olsen?"

"It's a choice," Alura said "the constitution guarantees us the _freedom_ to do what we want as long as we don't break any laws"

"So, if we were to kneel during that national anthem as a show of solidarity to those who died in police-related shootings?" Mr. Davis challenged

"That's our right," CJ nodded "our own prerogative. No one can say that we _have_ to do this or we _have_ to do that. Not in this country anyway"

Mr. Davis nodded just as the bell rang "Very good"

******

"Why does he always put _us_ on the spot?" Alura demanded as she and CJ stepped out into the hall

"Probably because we're the only two students who actually have our own opinions" CJ replied

"Yeah," Alura sighed "probably"

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Note, comments calling me a 'racist SOB' and likewise will be laughed at and then deleted. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
